Tyler
Overview Tyler is labeled "The Flirt". Tyler was an antagonist in Season 1, who dated girls to get further in the game. In Season 2, he became the new main antagonist, when he abused two girls in order to get to the end. In Season 3, he was a big antagonist, when he went after a new girl. Season 1 Do You Have The Paintballs? Tyler arrived on the island sayig "Well Well... do you ladies come here often?" He was put onto Team 2 along with Owen, Sierra, Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, Trent and Noah. During the first challenge Tyler was one of the 4 hunters to receive a message from an anonymous player exposing Beth's hiding spot. In addition Tyler also found and shot Gwen. Team 2 ultamately won the challenge. Tyler mentioned that he had never been single until now and that he was dying without a girlfriend, so he asked out Izzy and she said yes. Who Will Burn? In the cooking challenge, Tyler made Cheeze Straws and got a 27/30, although Lola stated that it sounded "childish". It was revealed that the straws were actual staws. Who Can't You Trust? Tyler, whom is already dating Izzy, begins to flirt with Heather. Tyler ultamately asks out Heather, and Heather becomes his second girlfriend. Tyler says that he wants to keep this relationship a secret so others won't target them. In the challenge, Tyler is ironically paired with Izzy for the sledding part of the challenge. Tyler and Izzy won the race. Tyler mentions that it doesn't test trust at all, it only helps them with winning the challenge. Noah gets Leshawna, Trent, Tyler and Izzy all together and asks them to create an alliance. Tyler says its a great idea, and everyone else joins as well making the "Super Alliance". With Izzy being obsessed with Tyler, Tyler mentions that Izzy is really annoying. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! In the challenge, Tyler and Izzy get in a big argument on whether they want to hide at the dock or in a cabin. Because of their fighting the monster caught both of them. This caused them to be the first 2 contestants eaten by the monster. Team 2 encoutered their first lost. Tyler went along with the super alliance's plan to take out Owen, and they succeeded. Who Killed You? During the challenge the super alliance decided to work together to figured out who the murderer was. Tyler and Izzy made up from there fight for no apparent reason. Tyler says that if Team 2 loses, they need to vote off Jack. Team 1 won. When the super alliance strategizes, Trent says that Jack should stay and they need to vote off Sierra instead, the super alliance listens and voted off Sierra. The More The Suckier! Lola tell Heather about the super alliance that Tyler is in. Heather confronts Tyler asking him about the alliance, Tyler admits that he made an alliance without her. Heather tells Tyler that she wants to be in the super alliance, and Tyler tells her that the alliance is too big for her to join, in the end Heather breaks up with Tyler. Tyler admits that he is good at picking up girls but isn't good at keeping them. Izzy gets paranoid that Tyler spends alot of time with Heather so she tells Tyler that she loves him and then kisses him out of nowhere. Tyler says in a confessional that it was the "Worst Kiss Ever". In the challenge, Tyler is paired with Trent in the tie breaker to play Badminton against random interns, and they win it for Team 2. Making Good TV Tyler asks Heather to forgive him after their break up, Heather accepts his apology. Tyler asks if she wants to get back together with him and she responds with "Hell to the no!" Heather says that if he joins an alliance with Jack and Lindsay then she'd date him again, Tyler has to debate this in his head for a bit because he doesn't want to ditch his best friend Trent. Heather said that Trent could also join the alliance, so Tyler decides to talk to Trent. Trent and Tyler decided to join Heather's alliance and stick with the Super alliance as the swing votes. During the challenge Izzy almost tells the rest of the team about Tyler and her's relationship, Tyler quickly interupts her and tells her not to get off topic. Pain That's Out Of This World In the beginning of the episode Tyler is seen in the confessional saying that he hates Izzy and that he needs to have 2 girlfriends at once. Then he is seen argueing with LeShawna but they end up making out instead. He is then seen talking to Lindsay. He says that they are the best looking people on the show so they should start dating, which Lindsay agrees to. He is then seen almost naked with Lindsay in one of the cabins when Courtney barges in. He says in the confessional that she could've knocked. In the challenge Tyler was no where to be seen. He is then seen making out with all of his girlfriends, when he tells them that they can never tell anyone about them. They all agree. Super Lazy Loser At the very beginning, Heather breaks up with Tyler for strategic reasons. Tyler acted sad, but he clearly didn't love her very much. In the challenge, Tyler chooses to be Ty-lectro as his super hero, and has the power to control electricity. Chris gave him 19/30 points, which was enough to move on to the next round. In the simulation room, Ty-lectro faced Freak-of-Flames (Alejandro). Tyler electrocuted Alejandro, but Alejandro burned Tyler into ashes, meaning Tyler lost. Team 2 completely lost the challenge too. Afterwards, Heather suggested to Tyler that they vote off Lindsay. Tyler questioned her, because he thought Heather was working with Lindsay. Heather said she was, but Lindsay was too lazy. Tyler believed this was a perfect opportunity to help the team and stay in an alliance with Heather at the same time. So, he met up with Lindsay and harshly dumped her and told her he was voting her off. Lindsay didn't seem very shocked. Afterwards, he met up with LeShawna, but asked to go talk to Trent. He asked Trent to also vote off Lindsay. LeShawna interrupts by asking Tyler to hurry up. Trent asks why LeShawna is so close to Tyler, and Tyler admits that he is dating LeShawna, but asks that Trent never tells anyone. Trent lied and said he wouldn't. At elimination, Tyler succeeded at eliminating Lindsay, and the lazy girl finally got the boot. It's Love or War In the dating challenge, Tyler was paired up with one of his girlfriends, LeShawna. However, during the challenge, Heather found out that Tyler was dating LeShawna, and confronted him. Heather broke up with Tyler and said lots of words we can't repeat, then threatened to eliminate Tyler. So, while Heather was busy gathering an army against Tyler, Tyler flirted with Lola, and then tricked her into giving him a half vote. He broke up with her right afterwards. In the challenge, Tyler desparatly wanted to win. He didn't however, so he had to gather people to vote out Heather. He somehow managed to get LeShawna and Izzy on his side, even though he cheated on them. At the elimination, Tyler voted Heather. There was a tie in votes, and there would have been a tie breaker, but Tyler used his half vote, cutting his votes from 5 to 2.5. Heather would have gone home, but she used her Invincibility Pass, meaning the only valid votes went to Tyler, eliminating him. While Tyler was leaving, Izzy told him she still loved him, but Tyler told her to get a hint, because he was just using her. Time for Losers Tyler was asked how he felt about being eliminated. He replied, "I'm gonna ******* murder Heather!!!!" When asked how he felt about the Final 5, he said he hated them all just because Heather was in it. When asked who he wanted to win and lose, he said he wanted Trent to win for being his best bud. He wanted Heather to lose. Well, he actually wanted her to die, but still. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Tyler is revealed to be returning for Season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Tyler is one of the 4 people to compete in all 4 seasons. **The other 3 people are LeShawna, Alejandro and Noah *Tyler has dated the most people on the show. *The longest Tyler has gone without a girlfriend is 2.57899378 hours as stated in Do You Have The Paintballs? *Tyler is the first of six players to fake a relationship. The others are LeShawna, Noah, Gwen, Heather and Sam. *In The Idiot Show, Izzy revealed that Tyler likes football, soccer, basketball, and most sports. **She also revealed that he likes candy, cookies, and chips. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants